


Sunfloral heroes

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Marching Band - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: Not everyone is the same. Some grow up in the dark when they're meant to grow in the light.





	

Hello I'm Shadow Elvin Angel, and this is my first time posting poetry on so please no harsh criticism.

littlelinebreaklittlelinebreaklittlelinebreaklittlelinebreaklittlelinebreaklittlelinebreaklittlelinebreaklittlelinebreaklittlelinebreakllittlelinebreak

Little sunflower bloomed in darkness

Never knowing the joy in light

When sunrise came,

Poor little flower turned away

Rain and Clouds came

Veiling sunlight from the sunflower's eyes

Sheltering the delicate flower with darkness and shadow

Sunflower was alive because of Rain's comforting cloak

Clouds made sure the little flower survived

Because of Rain and Clouds the sunflower thrived

This poem actually isn't about nature at all. The true subject of this poem is me, my friend Lalia and girlfriend Christina. I was the sunflower, who never had friends and was practically invisible to anyone outside of my family so when I get noticed by people I turned away because I don't know how to deal with it, thus why I never found joy when around people unlike normal people my age. When I got to seventh grade I met Christina (Rain). She was very kind, loving, and accepting even if I was detached and depressed. I met Laila (Clouds) in band in my freshman year of High school. She was the one who started to get me out of the hell known as Social Anxiety disorder and Depression. Yes Lalia and Christina I did just write hell you don't need to check your eyesight. Because of those two wonderful beings (not co lesbian Jesus) I am alive today. If you find a person who is like me please at least talk to them, because that just might save their life.


End file.
